Decorative molding assemblies which are secured on a wall by fastener elements are known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,220 issued on Aug. 27, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,061 issued on Dec. 26, 1972. These two patents disclose the provision of fasteners to hold decorative type molding against various areas of a wall surface including areas adjacent floor or ceiling surfaces. They are also connectible and disconnectible to these areas by means of clamps. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,061, the moldings are of the flexible type and are extruded of plastics material specifically designed to engage with custom designed fastener elements. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,220, the architectural moldings are fabricated from wood, and are engaged by fastener strips. To disengage the moldings they must be twisted and this could damage the prongs of the fastener.